


Searing

by SimpleAndScarce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, all original characters - Freeform, nothing like writing porn for your ocs, pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleAndScarce/pseuds/SimpleAndScarce
Summary: Shoa comes home to her long-time crush getting fucked on her own couch."Stay, if you want"no cws, let me know if something should be tagged
Kudos: 15





	Searing

Shoa comes home to her long-time crush getting fucked on her own couch. 

“Uh.” She says, hugging the door frame. “I’ll just head to my room. I can say hi later.”

“Oh no!” Yvette replies, the plastic pink cock of her strap-on not slowing its pace in and out of Hiroaki. Either ass or cunt, Shoa can’t tell from this angle. “Stay out here! It is your house after all.”

“Um, no, it’s fine.” Shoa replies, side stepping the couch and sliding around the console table behind it. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Shoa.” Hiroaki nearly whispers, hard to hear at all over the creaking of leather and the slap of skin. Before she can manage another word, a broken cry is wrenched from her throat and she takes a gulping breath of air before she can speak again. “Stay, if you want.”

Shoa’s head hurts, her hands shake, the very blood in her body trying to escape the prison of her veins. She wants to ask a million things, not the least of which is  _ Are you sure? _ She wants to say a million more, forefront on her mind is  _ I’ve always wanted to  _ and  _ I didn’t expect it like this but anyway it happens is fine by me _ . Instead of saying anything at all. She sits on the loveseat across the room. It’s not so far, but it faces Yvette and Hiroaki at a cocked angle, making it easy to look away, and even easier to keep looking. 

“Hey, Hiroaki,” Yvette says close to Aki’s ear but not lowering her voice at all. “You like putting on a show?” Yvette giggles deliciously when all Hiroaki can manage is a nod. “You like me fucking you in front of your best friend?” Hiroaki replies with a moan. Yvette tucks a stand of her silver hair behind her ear and smiles directly to Shoa before striking Hiroaki’s ass with the flat of her palm. Aki shrieks, short and high and hums as Yvette rubs the reddened spot with the same hand that struck her. 

And still the plastic cock pumps in and out. Shoa can see now that it is in Hiroaki’s ass, her vulva sopping wet and neglected below it. How much Shoa wants to reach out and feel its hot slickness overwhelms her but she just can’t. She feels pinned down in the loveseat, soft brown polyester her only anchor in reality and if she stood up again, she may just lose herself. 

“You wanna sit up for me, pretty girl?” Yvette asks, leaning off Hiroaki’s back but not taking the strap-on out of her ass.

Hiroaki raises to her elbows, then hands, then sits back on Yvette’s lap, whining at her weight resting on the dildo. It has a wide base with flat silicon balls that fits the curve of her ass and just barely tickles at the bottom of her vulva. Hiroaki grinds down and back, trying to find some friction and not getting it. Her body is angled toward Shoa, but her head hangs down, her flushed face buried in her own shoulder.

“Spread your legs, dear.” Yvette commands and Hiroaki complies, taking one strong thigh in her hand, the other touching the back of the couch for balance. Her labia are pulled open, sticky fluid given air and a direct sightline to Shoa. “How much would you like,” Yvette says, again ostensibly to Hiroaki alone but plenty loud enough for Shoa to hear, “if your friend came over and stuck her little tongue in your pussy. 

Hiroaki moans lowly, not nearly as loud as her previous cries. 

“Oh come now, I know you would love it. All that you were telling me?” She snakes a hand under Hiroaki’s hitched thigh and draws one acrylic nail over the length of her vagina. “What you dreamed of in college when you shared a room, what you dream of now that you are back home. Miss Sedzukiya-” Her name is mangled in her accent, crushed and expanded like a tiny jpeg blown up to a screensaver, “Her tongue over your cunt, fingers coming in with it, stretching and fucking you open while you mewl and cry.” Hiroaki moans again, deep in her throat. “She sucks on your clit,” and she takes Hiroaki’s head between two fingers roughly, “and milks you till you come.” Yvette’s mouth is so close to Hiroaki’s ear and she takes a bit of the skin there in her mouth, lightly teeths it as she rubs hard on Hiroaki’s clit. “You can come so many times just from someone’s mouth, you know? I bet she could have you going for  _ hours. _ ”

Hiroaki’s head lolls back a bit, attempting to lean into Yvette’s face but she denies her. Hiroaki’s eyes then land on Shoa. Hooded by eyelids and pupils blown, Shoa cannot read her expression but Yvette’s words tell her everything she needs to know. And yet she still can’t stand up. 

“I won’t enter you here.” Yvette won’t shut up but it's at least a mildly pleasant white noise while Shoa watches. “You want me to, though?” Hiroaki nods and cants her hips forward to find more friction and again Yvette denies her. Instead, Yvette’s hand returns to Hiroaki’s thigh, wiping her fingers on her skin. “But I won’t.” She purrs. 

Hiroaki whines, again grinding her hips to seek out more contact and instead Yvette clamps both her hands down on those hips, not even letting her bounce on the plastic cock. She keens again and her eyes slide to the other side of the room. “Shoa.” She whispers. Her legs are wide, her vulva wet, and her voice hoarse. “Touch me, please.”

And it’s all that’s needed for Shoa to feel unchained from the loveseat. In an instant she’s in front of Hiroaki and her mouth pressed to her sweet wetness. Shoa hears a cry and feels Hiroaki’s hand fly to the back of her head and press her face in even more. She acquiesces easily, burying her nose in the curls of coarse hair and digging her tongue in, reaching as far back as she can. 

Shoa’s barely aware when Yvette’s hands move under Hiroaki’s thighs to help her ride the strap-on, but she’s fully cognisant of her now-moving target. However, she’s more than willing to follow Hiroaki’s movements, finding the same rhythm easily and bobbing her head to keep her face firmly in Hiroaki’s heat. She drags her tongue against the folds of labia, digs in with the tip, and finds her clit to suck on. 

Hiroaki cries out, sweet and high, sending a shockwave through Shoa. She can’t help one hand slipping underneath her skirt and she’s sure Hiroaki wouldn’t mind given the circumstances. It’s not long before Hiroaki’s shaking, her moans coming shorter and more frequent.

“I- I’m-” Hiroaki pants out, grip tightening beautifully in Shoa’s hair. Shoa just hums and continues her work over her vulva.

“Go ahead dear.” Yvette purrs, continuing the rough pace, bouncing Hiroaki’s hips on her strap-on, sliding out so easily and pounding in so hard. 

Shoa feels Hiroaki tensing around her mouth and switches her tongue solely to the clit and slips three fingers into her clenching hole. They are welcomed instantly, wet slick in abounds and Shoa easily moves them in and out in tandem with Yvette’s strap, never leaving Hiroaki empty. She widens her fingers, reaching for every nook of Hiroaki she can, twisting and curling her fingers to rub against every wall and every possible hot spot. 

Hiroaki grinds down, quick moaning yelps getting louder and louder till her hips stall and she lets out one long cry. Shoa doesn’t stay her hands or tongue and neither does Yvette, both fucking her through her orgasm. 

As she comes down, Hiroaki pries herself off Yvette’s cock. Yvette pouts a little, but it’s playful. “You good sweetness?”

“Mm-hmm. Shoa.”

Shoa looks up at her face, her mouth and nose still covered in Hiroaki’s slick. She goes to wipe off her face on her shirt, but Hiroaki grabs her wrist, kissing her despite her filth. 

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna get some water and go to sleep. But we should talk in the morning.”

“Ah, yes,” Shoa answers dumbly. “That sounds good.”

“Great. I’m very tired.” 


End file.
